This is not Goodbye
by Maetro
Summary: A missing scene from Season 6, Episode 2. JJ wasn't all that surprised to spot someone lingering by her car when she finally made it downstairs to the parking garage. Nor was she surprised to see that it was Emily standing there, arms and ankles crossed, leaning against the drivers side door. She glanced up as she heard JJ approaching and offered up a sad, sympathetic smile.
Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to CBS and whoever else owns the rights to them, even if CBS has proven that they don't really deserve them.
Pairing:Emily/JJ  
Timeline: This is sort of a "missing scene" from Season 6, Episode 2.  
Spoilers: Yep. For the above mentioned episode.  
Rating:G, this one's pretty tame.  
Author's Note: The episode left me filling a little unfullfilled. And then this scene popped into my head. It's short, but sweet.

JJ wasn't all that surprised to spot someone lingering by her car when she finally made it downstairs to the parking garage. Nor was she surprised to see that it was Emily standing there, arms and ankles crossed, leaning against the drivers side door. She glanced up as she heard JJ approaching and offered up a sad, sympathetic smile.

"This sucks, JJ."

"Yeah."

"You know, none of this would be happening if you weren't so damn good at your job. Couldn't you have messed up a few times? Flubbed a press conference, maybe swore at a reporter or something. Given Hotch some bad information so he sends the SWAT team to the wrong address."

JJ couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips or the faint laugh that bubbled in her throat.

"You want to go grab a drink, or something?"

JJ shook her head. "Thanks, but I kinda just want to go home and hold my son."

"Understood."

Emily uncrossed her limbs and pushed herself away from the car, the movement bringing her to stand directly in front of JJ. "You're not even gone yet and I miss you already. How lame is that?"

JJ knew exaclty what Emily meant. She still had a week left and yet a part of her felt like she had already moved on. She was already thinking about the weeks ahead of her, of the changes in her schedules, in Will's and Henry's and the things that she would have to take care of before she started her new job and a laundry list of details that needed to be looked after.

Already she was feeling a distance from the pile of case files on her desk and the multitude of messages she knew would be on her voicemail by tomorrow morning.

It was a disconcerting feeling. And a part of her couldn't believe that she had started to move forward so quickly. It seemed like a betrayal to her team. And the larger, more rational part realized that she couldn't go on feeling like she was a victim or a pawn in some political chess game. She needed to accept these changes and move on.

Instead of answering she opened her arms for a hug and enfolded them around Emily when she stepped into them.

This kind of contact amongst the team was rare, save for Penelope, who was a very tactile person. JJ couldn't remember if she had ever hugged Emily before. And yet it felt both familiar and comfortable. Her hands settled naturally against the small of Emily's back, sliding neatly into the contours as if she had been doing it forever. And Emily's cheek rested easily against her shoulder, fitting perfectly into the crook of her neck as if it were meant to be there.

She could feel the warm whisp of breath against the side of her neck with every exhale and the faintest hint of sandalwood, though whether that was Emily's shampoo or perfume, she couldn't tell.

They stood that way for a long moment before slowly pulling apart. Emily didn't retreat completely, her hands lingered against JJ's shoulders. And JJ found that she wasn't quite ready to release Emily yet either.  
She wanted to issue up some kind of reassurance, that they would still see each other, that they would stay in touch, remain friends. But she knew that whatever she said would ring hollow.

The job they did, the things they'd seen, that connected you with the people you worked with. And JJ would always feel immense love and affection for Emily, for the team but that wasn't any kind of guarantee that they would stay in each others lives.

That was partly why this whole situation was so sad. Why leaving was going to be so hard. Right now it was immediate, it was raw. But it a couple of months, those feelings would fade. Life would continue on and they would continue with it. And, JJ didn't like knowing that six months, a year from now, her time in the BAU, her friends and collegues would likely be a pleasant memory. And, that didn't sit well with JJ.

"I should let you get home to your son." Emily's words broke the silence between them. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Emily's hands slid down JJ's arms, coming to rest just above her elbows as she dipped her head. Most likely she meant to kiss JJ's cheek but the timing was wrong, the angle was off.

Because it was at that moment that JJ titled her head as she answered,"Thanks, Em. I won't."

And Emily's lips brushed against JJ's as they were parted in speech.

They were warm and soft and JJ felt the faint glow of an arousal she had shoved down a long time ago. She pushed aside thought and logic and reason for a moment and just let herself feel.

Because for all the reasons that there had been for them not to do this before, the job, the team, Will...none of them mattered anymore. They didn't work togethert any longer. They didn't have to worry about how something like this would affect the team. And she and Will had separated months ago. The passion and excitement of a long distance, clandestine romance had slowly petered out as the realities of day-to-day living together took over. Their romance had faded and a solid friendship had blossomed instead.

It was Emily who pulled away first, she released her grip on JJ's arms and stumbled back a step, looking stricken. "JJ, I'm sorry. I never meant to...I wasn't.." she trailed off, staring at JJ with wide, pleading eyes.

"Emily. Em, relax. Breathe."

Emily let out a breath and rubbed a hand across her face. "I'm sorry, Jayje."

JJ tried not let Emily's reaction sting. She had sensed something between them long ago, an energy, an electricity but it wasn't anything that either of them could, or would act on at the time. At least, that's what she had thought. She hoped that she wasn't wrong.

"I'm not."

Emily blinked at her. "You're not?"

"No. I think this," she gestured between the two of them, "Has been building for awhile now. And I for one would like to see where it goes."

Emil stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. Then a grin spread across her features as she asked, "You would?"

JJ nodded and Emily closed the distance between them in one long stride. Her hands came up to rest on JJ's waist as she tipped her head and brushed her lips against JJ's once again.


End file.
